The invention relates to an electric power metering device comprising:                at least one current sensor to supply a secondary measurement current representative of a primary current flowing in a primary electric conductor,        an electronic measurement and rectifier circuit connected to said at least one current sensor,        a processing circuit connected to the electronic measurement and rectifier circuit, and        a transmitter connected to the processing circuit to transmit messages over a wireless communication network to an electric power measurement receiver.        
The invention also relates to an electric power metering method.